Congratulation (On Getting Into The Academy)
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Hazama X Jin. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Non-con(ish?). Reader's discretion advised. Hazama just HAS to celebrate Jin's entrance into the NOL Academy.


"Now, let's welcome all our new first year students." The principal of the Novus Orbis Librarium Academy called, beginning to name off the new students. Upon hearing their name, the students stepped into the spot light on the stage. "Hoshiyomi, Yukito; Ikaku, Mashi; Kazahaya, Inoue; Kisaragi, Jin."

The tall blond eighteen-year-old walked forward into the spotlight, his glasses reflecting the light, hiding his eyes from the crowd.

He stepped back in line.

"Mayu, Hatori; Nanaya, Makoto; Orime, Ka—"

Jin tuned out the principals annoying voice. He didn't have to listen to him anymore now that he was introduced.

As the ceremony continued, Jin felt a chill go up his spine. He knew what caused it.

Someone was staring at him. And not just anybody.

A snake.

* * *

Jin sighed as he tossed his suitcase onto the bed. Though all he did was stand there on the stage, he felt exhausted. He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand as he loosened his tie.

"My, my, what a nice dorm." A male voice said, making Jin's eyes widen and his body freeze. "Lucky you, I put you in the Kisaragi family. Such a pristine name got you the dorm all to yourself. Isn't that nice. You don't have to worry about a roommate."

Jin turned around and glared at the green-haired snake, who was leaning against the door with his head tilted back, a thick grin on his lips.

"Hazama…" Jin snarled.

"Oh, why so unfriendly, Jin? Haven't you missed me? It's been quite a few years since we've seen each other. More than three years. Or is it exactly three? Can't remember. Do you?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean? Why else would I be here?" With a grin still on his face, he loomed over to Jin, who backed away. "I came to congratulate you. Congratulation on getting into the academy."

* * *

"Nmph, km, mmn." Jin bit into his wrist to keep his voice down. He lied on his side on his soft queen-sized bed, blushing profusely, tears curling around his lower eyelid.

Hazama lied pressed against Jin's back, tweaking one of the blonde's nipples with one hand while the other yanked on the blonde's cock, Jin's free hand clamped over the wrist of the hand that gripped his member.

"Why are you keeping your voice down, Jin?" Hazama panted into his ear then nibbled on the ear.

Jin's voice hitched.

"Ji~n, why are you qui~et~?"

"Nn, mm, these walls, _hah hah_, aren't soundproof. Nk kah, som-someone could hear."

"You always worry about that." Hazama chuckled and licked his neck.

"Km!" Jin twitched. "Stop. Gonna—"

Hazama chuckled and his hand moved faster on Jin's cock.

"Sto-stop. Gonna, sh-sheets, dirty."

Hazama chuckled and flipped Jin onto his back. "You always worry about leaving evidence."

Hazama's hand began to jack him again.

"Sto-mmk! Hah!" Jin tilted hi head and his legs spread further apart. Hazama pushed in between them while Jin's hands grabbed the snake's wrist.

"Enou-sto—"

"Do you _really _wanna stop? Really?"

"Km!" Jin's nails dug into Hazama's wrist, drawing blood.

"Okay." He said and pulled his hands away.

Jin stared at him with half-closed eyes. _**'Is he…really going to stop?'**_

Hazama grabbed the hem of Jin's pants and pulled them down off his legs, tossing them to the side, along with his undershorts.

'_**Of course, he wouldn't.'**_

Hazama spread Jin's legs more, bringing them up to around his biceps. He drizzled saliva onto his hand and rubbed it over Jin's entrance, lathering it before pushing in a finger. Jin hissed but Hazama ignored him and pushed in another finger. It earned him a groan of pain from the blond but he still didn't relent. He pushed his fingers in deeply, scissoring them until Jin stopped making any noise of protests and pain. Then he angled his average-sized cock to enter.

Hazama pushed in. Jin pressed his wrist against his mouth to withhold a moan, closing his eyes tight shut.

Hazama laughed lowly. "You're still so tight."

"Shut up. You don't…have to…talk."

"How uncute." Hazama pouted as he thrust forward hard.

"Ahn—mmnk!"

"Oh, that one was loud. You slipped there."

"Shut…up…" Jin crossed his arm over his eyes, panting heavily through his mouth.

Hazama chuckled as he continued to thrust.

"Mm! Nmk!" Jin tilted his head back and panted as Hazama leaned down so he was laying down on top of Jin, propped up on his arms, with his mouth attached to Jin's neck. As he slowly pushed his hips against Jin's ass, he nibbled on Jin's neck then reached up to bite the teen's earlobe.

"Hah, uh!" Jin moaned.

Hazama's cock grinded against Jin's prostate, making a burst of pleasure fire up his cock. "Uh, mn!"

Hazama grinned and leaned up, hooking his arms under Jin's knees. He spread the blonde's knees farther, making Jin hiss as his entrance tightened more, and thrust.

"Uhnk! Hah!" Jin's face contorted in pleasure, saliva drizzling down his bottom lip, face flushed, eyes glassy with tears of conflicting pain and pleasure. The blond reached up and grabbed the pillows by his head, spreading his legs wider so Hazama could hit that spot again.

Hazama chuckled and grinned. "There's that cuteness I was looking for."

The snake's thrust began to quicken as he felt his own orgasm approach.

"Ah! Ah—mm!" Hazama kissed Jin, deciding to be nice and muffled Jin's moans for him. He knew the blond was too close to orgasm to worry about keeping his voice down.

"Hm-mm!" Jin wrapped his arms around Hazama's neck. His hand reached up into Hazama's green hair, knocking the fedora off his head.

Hazama's lips creased into a grin against Jin's.

Jin broke the kiss as he peaked, shuddering, his cock lurching. Hazama captured his mouth in another kiss to silent Jin's scream of pleasure as Jin splattered his stomach and chest white. As the young boys tightening hole constricted Hazama's member, he thrust into him hard, reaching his orgasm quickly after Jin.

Jin's hands trembled on Hazama's shoulders, his whole body limp, panting heavily. Hazama was also breathing heavily, a grin lacing his lips as he sat propped on his arms.

The snake leaned down and kissed Jin again. It time chaste and gentle, then he sat up. He pulled out of Jin and tucked himself back in his pants. He rightened his clothes, brushing his hair back before placing his hat back on his head.

"Well, Jin," Hazama said as he hopped off the bed onto slightly shaky legs. He walked over and opened the door, before pausing to stared back at Jin, his eyes opening a slit. "Have a good school career."

Hazama waved bye as he left.

Jin stared at the closed door. He felt hot hatred and shame and the hurt of being treated as a toy that was thrown out after his master was done. But he swallowed it down. There was never any differences from before. He knew there would be no differences too. So he sat up, waiting for his legs to stop shaking and his hips to stop hurting so he could get up and shower.

"Oh," Hazama opened the door and leaned backwards so Jin could see him. Jin's eyes widened and he looked at the snake.

Hazama took in the sight of Jin, sitting on the bed with his hands between his bent legs, his school uniform shirt dangling off his left shoulder—exposing his left peck and nipple—his eyes wide, cheeks still slightly flushed, and mouth opened just a tad.

The snake grinned.

"Once again, congratulation on getting into the academy."

* * *

**And done.**

**Hazama and Jin, yay.**

**So, everyone who's played the game knows Hazama took Jin as a kid and hitched him with the Kisaragi family. But the thought of that made me fantasize Hazama being possessive over Jin and so, I wrote this. It's really more of Hazama being selfish and an ass but it fits him.**

**Just Q.E.D. the point of this story is lust, not love. If you want love then there's another one I plan to do.**

**Alright hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
